The Other Road
by DKHaku
Summary: An alternate progression to the battle at the Fake Karakura Town. There will be more to come. Not sure about the rating xD


He'd been monitoring developments in the Fake Karakura Town battle for a while. The release of Yamamoto's shikai in order to trap Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen, the first fights in that battle against the Fracciones, the fall of the pillar protecting the Tenkai Kecchu, the first engagements of the Captains and even Yamamoto's fight against Ayon.

He was almost ready, the curtain was beginning to fall and slowly at that. The Visored had arrived and were fighting Aizen. He had to get it done. It wouldn't be long before Aizen overpowered the Visored and the Captains, though he was sure if anyone could fight on even grounds with Aizen, aside from Yamamoto, it would be Kyoraku and Ukitake.

Done! He had just one more to do. It would take a while, but if it worked it'd put a huge dent in Aizen's plan to destroy Karakura Town and create the Oken. He'd better hurry! Aizen just cut down Shinji, Kyoraku and the others, it wouldn't be long now if Yamamoto didn't step in; ah! Ryujiin Jakka was just released, Aizen would have a hard time of it now!

He focused on his work feeling safe in the knowledge that Ryujiin Jakka was released. An eternity passed; the spiritual pressure from that zanpaktou was immense and made it a little hard to breathe normally... So hot!

Wait! Where is it? He closed his eyes searching for that spiritual pressure that was there a moment ago. No, nothing. Yamamoto is alive still, so why? He took a closer look. Ah! Wonderweis. Poor wretch. Even he wouldn't dare fight Yamamoto one on one with only his fists.

He turned to his work again. Just a little longer.

A bright light caught his eye and he felt an immense release of spirit energy. Looking over he saw Ryujiin Jakka's flames erupting and could feel the heat from them even from so far away! Such power! Aizen wasn't affected though? How? Yamamoto was injured? So full of trickery and deceit, Aizen! He'd pay soon enough.

Itto Kaso? Incredible. Aizen is still unharmed? Again, he'd change that soon enough. For now the substitue Soul Reaper would have to play his hand, but Ichimaru is there as well, what of Tousen? He closed his eyes again and felt the faintest sliver of spiritual pressure, and then it disappeared. Tousen is dead, so it was Hisagi then? Who'd have thought?

The sound of combat rang through the air briefly, and then it stopped, picked up again and stopped, longer this time. Ah! Isshin, you're here, will you be able to make a difference? You can't use your bankai if you're injured or too tired. So its Ichigo against Ichimaru and Isshin against Aizen.

Got it! All finished, now let's see what happens.

Ichigo isn't doing too badly against Ichimaru, but it's just that he's not doing well either. Not getting anywhere, but then again he was just a child anyway. Isshin is making steady progress but it seems as if Aizen is waiting for something. What is it? Does it really matter? Oh, wait! Aizen just took a hit.

He looked on, and to everyone's surprise except his and Gin's, Aizen wound began to heal. It appears as if Aizen fused himself with the Hogyoku, smart. He noted the presence of Urahara behind him and watched as Kisuke unleashed Hado #91 Senju Koten Taiho on Aizen and sealed him. A good move. Now Yoruichi is here pounding away, no good, Aizen's spirit energy has changed.

Only someone who can actually comprehend that spirit energy can beat Aizen it seems; Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin continue their assualt. Gin is talking with Ichigo who looks like he's given up. No, he's getting up again, whoops, down again. There go Yoruichi, Kisuke and Isshin, and now Aizen and Gin are on their way. Now is the time. There's the Senkaimon.

"Captain Unohana, please see to the care of Yamamoto and the others, but Yamamoto first please."

"Souji? When did you get here?" Captain Retsu Unohana asked, startled by the voice out of nowhere.

Smiling Souji answered,"Come now, Captain, surely you know me by now." He walked over to help the two combatants up.

"Aizen and Gin have entered the Senkaimon, they'll be in the Soul Society shortly; I think they might end up further from Karakura Town than they like which gives us some time." He looked at Yoruichi, a flicker of concern on his face.

"Aizen was stronger than we'd thought. We can't beat him, but I think Ichigo and Isshin might have a chance. Why are you here, Souji?" Urahara asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Losing your edge are you, Kisuke?" He smiled as he spoke, a friendly smile.

He looked over at one of the Tenkai Kecchu pillars; "Hado #88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yoruichi exclaimed, launching herself at him to stop him on a second run.

"Aizen and Ichimaru have entered the Soul Society, but even by Flash Step they're a long way away from it, and even further from the Senkaimon to get back here. By destroying the Tenkai Kecchu we bring the real Karakura Town back here which will force Aizen and Ichimaru to head back here, and when that happens, a secondary Tenkai Kecchu will be activated." Souji explained in a rather blaze manner.

"Okay, so what's to stop Aizen from destroying the secondary Tenkai Kecchu?" Urahara asked.

"This one has special properties. I've been modifying it since the first engagements. This time it's disguised as ordinary buildings in the most concentrated areas of the city, but none of the buldings withing fifteen blocks of the actual pillar is effected by any area of effect attack, so its a matter of destroying buildings until you get the right one, and even then it's protected by Shiji no Saimon that I personally put up and hid. Aizen would have to break that kido if he can find the right building."

"Clever. So who's going to oppose Aizen when he get's back? What about Ichigo and Isshin?" Yoruichi looked vaguely impressed by Souji's plan.

"If we're not successful in holding or defeating Aizen here a second time, Isshin and Ichigo will already be in place to do the same there. It's all taken care of." Souji looked serious, a look which never really crossed his face.

He turned his attention to the other two pillars and unleashed hado #88 and destroyed them and taking the Tenkai Kecchu with them.

"So they destroyed the Tenkai Kecchu to stop me from getting to Karakura Town here. I suppose we'll have to head out again, Gin, and make the Oken in the world of the living." Aizen's usual smug, unconcerned tone chortled.

They decided to take a walk rather than run or Flash Step but neither could help but notice the absence of any guards or other opposition at all. All the gates into the Seireitei were up with no guardian to protect them. It's as if everyone were at home and sleeping. Undiscouraged, they pressed on.

As they continuted it became apparent that the Court Guard Squads weren't intent on stopping them from getting to the Senkaimon. By Aizen's count all the captains were indisposed leaving none in the Soul Society. Squad one, two, four, seven, eight, ten and thirteen captains were all in the world of the living as were all their lieutenants with the exception of Isane Kotetsu. Squad six, eleven and twelve captains and lieutenants were in Hueco Mundo and the lieutenants for squads three, five and nine were in the world of the living as well which left only seated officers and unseated squad members to maintain order in the Seireitei.

"They really threw everything they had at me didn't they?" Aizen asked rhetorically. He continued to think to himself; what a desperate move it was to destroy the Tenkai Kecchu. It was their only option really. What did they intend to do once he returned to the world of the living? Gin could hold whatever opposition was there off by himself, and he'd create the Oken. It was inevitable. Nothing could stop him now, no-one could even hope to hold him there.

Souji helped Unohana see to the wounded Soul Reapers and replaced Soi Fon's missing arm. He spoke at length with Kyoraku, Yamamoto and Ukitake about possible strategies on facing Aizen. It was agreed that, as the strongest Yamamoto and Souji would have to fight Aizen while Kyoraku and Ukitake handled Ichimaru. The Visored and Urahara and Yoruichi would take any opening they could when they could. Keeping forces in reserve is always a good strategy, but all of them could fall victim to Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu; well, he'd take care of that too.

An eternity of waiting, Yamamoto and the other's needed rest after the intensive healing and even Souji was feeling a little drained, but he declined to rest saying that he'd be okay when the time came to fight.

Unohana fussed over him and Yoruichi became annoyed over it all, but he never budged from his position of "no rest for the wicked." They subsided however, when Yamamoto fell soundly asleep and an eery quiet fell over the gathered Soul Reapers.

Several hours went by, and some of the Soul Reapers grew restless and tired of waiting. Kyoraku reasoned that it was the best opportunity they'd had in a while to relax with some Sake, a notion Rangiku whole heartedly agreed with and Yoruichi wasn't opposed to a little bit of rest and relaxation.

"How can you stand the waiting?!" Hyori demanded of Souji.

"Are you that eager to get eviscerated? Think of it as a game. By now, Aizen is aware of the fact that the Tenkai Kecchu is inactive, so he's coming here, but we know he has a penchant for playing mind games so he's taking his time to psyche us out. His game is to get us all antsy, but I can't beat him at that game can I?" Souji asked, he sat with his back against a concrete slab with his sword resting against his frame, his eyes closed.

"So what do you do?" Hyori asked, now calmer and more interested in what Souji was saying.

"There's more to a game than just winning and losing right. Obviously you'd like to win, and sometimes you lose, but since losing isn't an option, I create a third outcome." he paused and as he sensed the growing irritation from Hyori he continued.

"If losing isn't an option, and I can't win, then I prefer to draw out. In this case, Aizen's game is making me antsy by taking his time, and since I refuse to lose that game, but neither can I win it, I'll draw it out and retain my composure." He opened his eyes and smiled at Hyori who seemed much more at ease. He enjoyed that he could put people at ease like that.

A sudden burst of spiritual pressure engulfed the area. Yamamoto and the others weren't sufficiently rested to fight either Ichimaru or Aizen, which was a major concern for Souji. Still, he had to make introductions and declare inentions. The Tenkai Kecchu was activated as soon as the Senkaimon closed.

"Bakudo 79: Kuyo Shibari!"

Gin Ichimaru was suddenly engulfed in the powerful kido spell, held still, and unable to move.

"Seems I'm out for this one Sosuke. Sorry about that." Gin said, slightly amused.

"It doesn't matter, although that kido is strong, it's not going to be enough to affect me at all." again with the smug and unsurprised tone.

"Sosuke Aizen, by order of the Soul King you are sentenced to death, and I am here to carry out the sentence. I am Souji Ukita of Squad Zero." Souji declared, he released his full spiritual pressure for good measure.

"So, the Royal Guard has finally involved itself has it? What makes you think you'll be able to lay even a finger on me?" Aizen smiled a little as he spoke.

"It's true. The Hogyoku has made you far more powerful than I expected, but still, it's not going to be quite enough against me. I'm unlike anything you've ever fought before. Now, I'll give you one free opening, you can attack me anywhere and see if I can block, dodge or counter." Souji smiled confidently.

"What makes you think I need such an advantage from you? Do you think me that weak?"

"No, not really. You don't need it Aizen, but I'd suggest you take it."

"Really, why is that?"

He smiled triumphantly as he spoke, "Why you ask. I'll tell you; because in all the time we've been talking you've not noticed that it's not actually me you're talking to, and that I'm really right in front of you, with my blade at your throat."

Surpised Aizen leaped backwards and was immediately pursued by Souji who made a clean slash across Aizen's chest and followed through with an attack from hip to shoulder diagonally from left to right. It connected, shallow but still. Aizen attempted to counter but was immediate hit with a high level kido from close range without warning. He flash stepped a distance away slightly stunned but none the worse for ware given his injuries.

"The Hogyoku doesn't seem to work as fast as I thought, or does the extent of your injuries effect how quickly it can repair the damage?"

"That's nothing you need to know. You can cast high level kido without uttering a word? There's more. It felt like it's full strength, with incantation and name. How?" Aizen asked, his breathing a little unsteady.

"If there's one thing I excelled in at the academy, it was Kido. I can cast any kido without name or incantaion at it's full strength, and when I use the name or incantation it's strength increases exponentially. If I were to use the full name and incantation it's power potential would exceed that of some bankai level abilities." Souji finished his explanation and then proceeded with another attack on Aizen.

Aizen managed to dodge and counter the next few blows, and started pushing back. He gained some ground but then was brought to a standstil. Despite his fast and effective swordsmanship and powerful kido attacks and utilities Souji couldn't land a fatal blow, and any blow he did land was nearly instantly healed by the Hogyoku.

"You're getting nowhere and you'll lose, Souji Ukita of Squad Zero."

"You might be right about that. At this level I don't think I'll be able to kill you."

"At this level? As if a Soul Reaper could go any higher!" Aizen seemed disgusted.

"The unique thing about me, Aizen, is that I can instantly match any strength my opponent can bring to the fore. I can match it, but apart from my natural strength I can't exceed it. The difference in levels is instantly evened out and then my natural strength can push it even higher if I wish."

Another fight and Aizen managed to land a punishing blow on Souji who actually didn't seem too phased even though he was just run through. Being so closed he unleashed Hado #90 Kurohitsugi on Aizen and then flash stepped away. He felt the pain of his wound but refused to let it slow him down, and watched as Aizen was enveloped by the powerful kido.

Moments later Aizen emerged, the damage from Kurohitsugi evident on Aizen, but he seemed unphased by it.

"All that power you have. To match me strength for strength, takes it toll doesn't it? You're pushing your limit, and your spirit can't handle it, you'll break soon enough now." Aizen said is his unconcerned, uncaring tone.

"You're right. It does take its toll. I am pushing my limit, and that was pushed ever since I engaged you. You're far more powrful than me at my natural strength." he held his sword out in front of him, "she's unique you know, the sister of Ryujiin Jakka."

He held his sword up to his lips and kissed the blade, and whispered:

"Reign eternal, Ryukishin" Souji released his shikai.

"Shikai release. You really think that'll be enough to kill me?" Aizen wasn't impressed.

"Maybe not, but you'll have to earn every drop of blood you spill from here on out. You've been a grand toy Sosuke, but I'm bored with you, and when a toy stops being fun to play with, you throw it out with the rest of the trash!"

Souji launched himself at Aizen, too fast for Aizen to counter effectively. Aizen took a direct hit through the shoulder and before he could recover was hit with another high level kido at close range; Senju Koten Taiho it was, and Aizen was launched backward, but that didn't even slow Souji's assault as a bolt of lightning issued from Souji's sword and hit Aizen square in the chest.

The brutality of Souji's assault came one blow after the other; he was waring Aizen down even if it was slowly. He'd force the Hogyoku to burn itself out if it was possible. Aizen couldn't dodge, deflect, or counter the relentless onslaught, blow after blow he was hit with sword and kido, if not hado spells it was bakudo, and barriers to limit his movement or seals to hold in a convenient position for an exceedingly painful strike.

Realizing he was going to have to do something Aizen blocked the next blow with his own kido, El Escudo. It was the same barrier he used to block Ichigo's initial attack as well as a surprise attack by Kyoraku. Expecting to have at least slowed the barrage from Souji, Aizen took his stance for a counter, but had to adjust immediately as the deflected blow was immediately compensated for and Aizen just barely dodged another high level kido.

Souji, using sword with his right hand and spell with his left opened himself up in the middle, but just for a second. Aizen's point of attack. Aizen did his best to deal with the barrage of blows from Souji and chose his opportunity well, and managed his own high level kido spell right away which hit Souji, but the blows never ceased, they didn't even slow down.

While avoiding incoming attacks: "Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku." Aizen captured Souji in a holding kido and, rather than take this chance to strike back decided to talk.

"My hado had no effect on you, you're faster and your blows are more effecting, you have more energy and greater strength. Is this the power of your sword?" Aizen questioned his "captive".

"Of all the zanpaktou out there, mine has the distinction of being the sister of Ryujiin Jakka. While not quite as powerful as that oldest of zanpaktou, it's power is unique. I probably shouldn't tell you this but there's no real way you can counter it so I'll tell you anyway." He took a breath.

"Ryukishin is a lightning type zanpaktou. She has the power over pretty much any form of matter in the area, and with it she can make a spark which in turn can become lightning. So even though I had reached and was pushing my limit before I released her, she can constantly recharge me; I'll never tire, I'll never grow weaker."

"That doesn't explain why my hado didn't affect you."

"Ryu was born out of a different instinct to any other zanpaktou. Without ever telling me her name I called her out for protection in a situation that would have been my death. Her instinct is to protect; that is the nature of our bond, the kido wouldn't affect me, because she wouldn't allow it to."

"I see, so I'll have to destroy your zanpaktou then."

"Impossible. In the same way she protects me, I protect her. The only way you can destroy her is to kill me, and the only way to kill me, is to overpower the both of us."

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Aizen released his zanpaktou; Souji would now be affected by its perfect hypnosis.

To be continued.

More to come later. Stay tuned.


End file.
